


you'd better beg

by thebrotherswholoved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Begging Dean Winchester, Belly Kink, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cock Rings, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Oops, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Sam Winchester, Top!Sam, Weecest maybe, Wincest - Freeform, i guess??, short fic, slight DDLB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrotherswholoved/pseuds/thebrotherswholoved
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a little time to revel in each other’s touches and kisses. Or the opposite. Ropes aren’t just for climbing.





	you'd better beg

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect greatness, I was inspired by an RP I’m doing to write a SHORT SMUTTY THINGY. Emphasis on short. 
> 
> Thanks to @/all.spn.ships on IG for encouraging me to go outside my comfort zone and try my hand at some raunchier drabbles:)

Ropes restrain his wrists as he lays across a dinky motel queen bed, muscles stretched taut and alert at the sensory overload he’s experiencing. The dry cold nipping at his exposed skin; the aching in his cock from the black silicone ring at its base, gripping him like a vice; the raw red marks along his forearms from the utility ropes splaying his arms out to the sides spread-eagle and leaving his sensitive torso vulnerable; and the hot breath trailing up his stomach, coaxing him to beg for what he really wants.  
  
Dean jerks at his restraints in a futile attempt to rebel, to take what he desires for himself, but fails and whines like a helpless kitten. Sweat beads down his face as though they’re summer rain droplets instead of lust-packed traces of his libido as his whines dull into whimpers at the sheer lack of contact he’s receiving. His wrists hurt, yes, but pain is pleasure: that’s what the hot iron branding on his heart reads, at least.  
  
Sam stands tall, dominant, at the foot of the bed, admiring his handiwork. Seeing his big brother like this, all tied up and at his mercy, flips some animalistic switch inside him and he fucking loves it. Watching Dean’s body shake and spasm all desperate for release or to be touched, seeing his red dick curved up over his stomach as he squirms, makes him want to devour the man and make him tremble under his fingertips.  
  
The younger brother struts over to his suspended lover and traces his fingers around the freckled skin over his ribs, making Dean yelp and writhe and his breaths quicken in anticipation of pleasure. With a smirk between his dimples, he moves on to twist his left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the sensitive nub of flesh more intensely to watch the effect it has on his brother. Sam swears the sound this tweak elicits from his big brother is somewhere between a howl and a cry, and that’s when he decides that he’s had enough.  
  
Sam might be dominant, but he’s not a sadist. Plus, they’ve done this enough times for him to know Dean’s limits.  
  
“Y’look so fucking pretty, baby,” he purrs into his brother’s ear, making the bound man exhale at the thought of impending ecstasy.  
  
Dean has tears running down his cheeks and is unable to wipe them away, so he bats his emerald green eyes up at Sam in a plea for release. “D-Daddy…please…”  
  
Sitting down on the bed beside his ruined body, he drags his thumb across his cheeks and catches the salty tracks with his palm. “Please what?”  
  
“Please,” the quivering form tied to the bed almost weeps, “please fuck me. It hurts…Daddy, please.”  
  
Sam smiles in sympathy at his brother and moves his hands to his hips. Dean jerks his body and bucks his pelvis at the sudden contact, the younger of the two moves the pads of his thumbs over the smooth skin of his stomach. It’s like he’s in a trance, but he can’t help but become enraptured by the way Dean’s hipbones jut out and become visible through his flesh.  
  
“G’na fill you up so good, baby boy,” he murmurs, still fawning over this little thing that makes him want to swoon. “Fill you with my come, all up inside you, okay?”  
  
Dean lets out a strangled whimper and noise of affirmation as he nods so hard his head might come toppling off. Sam, satisfied with his response, undoes his bottoms and frees his own cock, letting it harden against his abdomen. He watches his brother’s mouth water and smirks before propping Dean’s legs over his shoulders while he lies on his stomach, ready to give his long-suffering lover the time of his life.  
  
By the first lick at his hole, the older brother is already gone. After being deprived and teased for nearly two hours, he’s nearly forgotten how this feels. Yet here he is, melting at the soft licks Sam’s giving him as he eats him out like a chick, and he’s fucking _loving_ it. If he could come, he would’ve done so the second his hot breath was felt along his taint; but he can’t, and so his torture continues.  
  
Sam decides that he boy has had enough agony for one day and sits upright, making Dean wince and cry at the emptiness and lack of intimacy. Just when he’s about to weep, however, Sam taps his leg and grins while slicking up his cock.  
  
“D’you remember your safe word, baby?”  
  
The blonde simply nods through tears and mumbles “Poughkeepsie” in a tone that’s just audible to the two of them. Smiling a typical “Sam Winchester” smile, the younger brother lines himself up with Dean’s hole and watches his face the entire time he’s pushing in, not wanting to miss a second. Once the head of his cock pushes past the right ring of muscles, the older boy’s pants become unbridled moans and begs. Sam’s power-hungry, feeding off the wantonness in the air, when he thrusts his entire member into Dean’s guts with no remorse or warning, like ripping off a plaster.  
  
The sound Dean makes at this swift motion is inhuman and sounds vaguely like something they would hunt—a banshee maybe, or a lady in white. The most delicious sight in the world, however, is the small protrusion below his bellybutton where the head of Sam’s dick is poking out inside of him. It never fails to make the brunette ready to burst.  
  
“Beautiful,” Sam whispers, though he’s not just talking about the bulge in Dean’s stomach. No, he’s letting his eyes wander across every freckle and every inch of his brother’s body, absorbing every detail like he’s saving it for later. He doesn’t need to, as he’s lucky enough to have this man all to himself. “So fuckin’ gorgeous, De.”  
  
The blush on Dean’s cheeks combined with his heaving chest wills Sam to remove the cock ring from the base of his brother’s member, therefore unfettering him to delve deeper into pleasure. The moans, god, the moans he makes when Sam’s hips begin thrusting into him with abandon are good enough for the damn Playboy channel and would probably make nuns horny had they been blessed enough to hear them.  
  
The sadist within Dean loves to force himself to come untouched and Sam knows this, so he focuses his attention on hitting his lover’s prostate head-on with every thrust just how he likes. When Sam is able to see his release looming on the horizon, Dean’s already clenching his fists against the restraints and waiting for permission to come. At last, he feels another tap on his thigh.  
  
“Okay, baby boy,” Sam pants, still drawing back and pushing his cock into his brother’s wet heat like his life depends on it, “you can come. Show Daddy how good he fucked you.”  
  
At this, Dean comes harder and with more zeal than he ever has in his life (so it seems in that moment) and his pleasure is enhanced by the spine-tingling sensation of being filled with hot, white come. His younger brother pulls out of him and undoes the ropes around his wrists, reaching for the bandages and antiseptic on the night table he’d set there beforehand to clean the rope burns left behind.  
  
Dean winces at the sting of the antiseptic but occupies himself by staring up at Sam while he’s cleaning his skin with meticulous attention. Once he’s bandaged, the older of the two crawls into Sam’s lap and lays his head against the other’s chest. Despite being a gesture so simple and almost innocent, it means the world to both of them.  
  
Sam chuckles at the way Dean’s comparing the sizes of their hands and prides himself in being the only person to see this side of his brother: the softer, gentler side that just wants to be held, kissed, loved, and cared for. Even rough sex can be tender and affectionate, after all.

”I love you,” he hears Dean murmur. 

Sam grins to himself and pulls him in for a sweet, love-laced kiss—something they both know quite well having been in each other’s arms for years now. “I love you too, De. So fuckin’ much.”

They lay together, the older brother tucked under his lover’s arm like he’s made to be there. Like he’s much smaller than the other instead of being a few inches shorter due to his slight varus deformity. He doesn’t want to break the silence, by Sam decides that somebody has to.  
  
“We should probably clean up,” the brunette presses a kiss to his brother’s cheek and runs his hand across his chest. “Dad’s gonna be back pretty soon.”  
  
“Okay, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short oml I’m sorry hhh. 
> 
> If you feel so inclined, maybe press that lil heart button? I know you know where it is, you cheeky rascal;)


End file.
